


A Tangled Web We Weave

by Ixthalia



Series: Dark! Parallels [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Sex, Animated GIFs, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Betrayal, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Dark, Dark Peter Parker, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deception, Dirty Talk, Domestic Violence, Don't Like Don't Read, Drugged Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Humiliation, Incest, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Older Woman/Younger Man, Peter Parker is a predator, Peter Parker is not good, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Violence, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixthalia/pseuds/Ixthalia
Summary: Peter can't stand the sight of May with Happy.Written for ‘darkraider46’.Warning:Please mind the tags. Very 'Dead Dove: Do Not Eat'. Peter's age is not specified.
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), May Parker (Spider-Man)/Peter Parker
Series: Dark! Parallels [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709290
Comments: 29
Kudos: 122





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 'darkraider46', who trusted me with this prompt and has shown incredible patience while I get my shit together - thank you!
> 
> *Please read author's note at the bottom*

From the corner of his eye, Peter watched her as she started the dishes.

May was wearing the light orange tank top he’s always liked, and the high waited trousers he thought made her legs look great. Her hair –

_What’s wrong with me? This is wrong! This is so, so wrong…_

He couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment it changed; the way he looked at her. Maybe sometime between freshman and sophomore year…but he couldn’t be certain. All he knew was that somewhere along the line, he stopped seeing May as just his aunt and guardian.

She was just…more.

May started humming as she added a squirt of soap into the water, testing the temperature quickly before tossing in some dirty cutlery.

_Why…why do I have to feel this way about her?_

It was disgusting. If anyone knew, they’d call him sick and twisted and run for the hills. He knew that; he wasn’t an idiot, but it didn’t stop him from stealing a closer look at her while her back was turned.

As she reached into the sudsy water, her hair fell forward over her shoulder. Peter’s gaze followed the tantalizing line from the back of her neck downward.

To her slender waist…to her shapely hips and firm –

_Oh god…_

How many times had he imagined kissing down that line?

_Don’t go there…_

Peter swallowed hard, quickly averting his gaze lest she catch him staring.

“Pete, you done?” she asked over her shoulder.

He blinked away the fog that had enveloped him and shovelled the last of the spaghetti from his plate into his mouth. It wasn’t the greatest – May wasn’t very good in the kitchen – but it was one of the more edible meals she’d managed all week.

“Hmm, yeah,” he scraped the last of it onto his fork, shovelling it into his mouth before he came up behind her, “thanks.”

“You’re welcome, baby,” her smile made his heart flutter, “are you okay to tidy up the table?”

“O-Oh, yeah, of course,” he hurried back to the small table, “if you want to leave the dishes, I can get those too.”

May shook her head.

“Oh, no, don’t worry. I’ve got it.”

“You cooked,” he countered, “it’s only fair I clean.”

She gave him a dismissive, soapy wave of her hand.

“Don’t worry about it,” she said in a comforting, sing-song manner, “I’m alright here.”

Peter grabbed the placemats from the table, pointedly keeping his gaze down as he walked to the garbage bin and dumped the crumbs. May had left the garlic bread in for too long, but he’d managed to swallow his dry, burnt slices down with some help from the pasta sauce and an extra shake of parmesan cheese.

The crumbs though…

“I won’t be here when you get home from school tomorrow,” May began, “I’m meeting up with some of the girls after work then I’m seeing Happy for dinner.”

Peter clenched the placemats tight at the mention of _his_ name, his knuckles white.

Everything had been perfect, routine. May was his. He went to school, came home to her, ate dinner with her, and went to bed dreaming about her.

Happy Hogan came out of nowhere and threatened that.

_Well…not nowhere…_

He’d been Peter’s liaison when he was going through orientation for his internship at Stark Industries. Peter hadn’t thought much of him at first. Happy was pleasant enough, in a bumbling-sidekick sort of way. People seemed to respect him. Mr. Stark certainly liked him, so Peter made sure to be nothing but courteous when he dealt with him…but then he’d had to set his sights on _her_.

Did he want May happy? Yes. Of course. No one deserved happiness more! But why – WHY – did it have to be with him?

May…she deserved so much _more_.

Peter forced himself to take a deep, steadying breath.

“You’re…um…having fun with him?”

May’s light laughter filled their cheap, small kitchen. It made something flutter in his stomach, and his chest felt tight.

“Oh, Pete, you don’t have to feign interest in my –

“I’m not feigning,” he said quickly, too quickly, before clearing his throat, “I just…hope you’re having fun.”

She smiled at him over her shoulder, a mischievous glint in her eye.

“Oh, really?”

“Y-Yeah,” he shrugged, folding the placemats, “well…I just want you to be happy.”

_With me…please…with me…_

It was a fool’s hope, Peter knew that, but he clung to it, nonetheless. May was…everything he ever wanted. She was sweet and witty, gorgeous and…familiar.

Safe.

It was a feeling so strong, so absolute, there was no way she didn’t feel it too.

_Maybe…maybe she’s in denial…struggling with the truth…_

Peter could empathize with that. As desperately as he craved her, he struggled with it. Each day, every look…laced with equal parts shame and desire.

_If…If I could help her see –_

“Don’t worry about me, Pete,” May smirked, turning back to the dishes, “I’m a big girl, you know; I can take care of myself.”

_Can you?_

Happy might be a bumbling-sidekick, but he was a man. Surely he felt the same thing Peter did when he looked at her?

It was a terrifying thought.

“I know that,” Peter said with a forced laugh, “I just care, May. I want you to be happy.”

_I love you…I love you so much, May…_

She sighed.

“Oh, I know, baby.”

_No you don’t –_

He was wiping down the table when May came up behind him, hugging him tight, unconcerned by the water dripping from her fingertips or the bubbles clinging to her arms.

Peter froze. He tried not to focus on the feeling of her breasts pressed to his back, or her breath on his neck. He took a small step closer to the table, hoping to obscure her view of his aching hard-on tenting the crotch of his jeans.

“You’re a good young man, Pete,” she said softly, sincerely, “I promise; you don’t have to worry about me.”

* * *

It was late.

He should be in bed; May would want him to be in bed…

But he wasn’t. He just couldn’t sleep, and when he couldn’t sleep, he worked.

And worried.

_Why does she have to like him? Fuck, what’s to like?_

Again and again he imagined the horrors that could go on during May’s date with Happy. Would he kiss her? Touch the small of her back? Was she more ‘smitten’ with him than Peter feared? Would be grope her? Drag his thick, calloused fingers over her smooth, flawless skin?

Peter grit his teeth, ignoring the ache in his jaw as he rifled through his tools.

Happy didn’t deserve to be in the same room as her!

As he fiddled with an old DVD player at his desk, wracking his mind for way to tear Happy from May’s life, a single old lamp illuminating his workspace, he heard muffled sounds coming from the living room.

May rarely stayed up late…what was going on?

Curious, he carefully sat down his tools and rolled back his desk chair. Creeping to his door, he inched it open just a bit more to get a glimpse down the hallway.

May’s back was to him. She was sitting on the end of the couch, toying with her hair as she chatted on her phone.

“It’s not like that, Jane, I swear,” May practically giggled, trying and failing to keep her voice down.

“No!” she exclaimed, “he’s charming!”

Peter’s heart sank.

May sounded…giddy; like the girls in his class when they fawned over one of the guys on the track team.

It was horrible to hear but for the life of him, he couldn’t turn away.

“No. No! Jane it’s not like that! He’s…”

_Horrible! Repulsive!_

“So sweet,” May sighed, “and kind…no! No! We haven’t – Jane!”

Peter’s blood ran cold.

“What? Why? I don’t know…no! Jane, no! I…I think maybe…maybe tomorrow night.”

_No. No…please…_

“He’s so sweet and when we’re together…”

Peter bit his lip.

He felt betrayed, gutted.

May…she couldn’t feel like _that_ about Happy…could she?

* * *

Peter stared at the ceiling, broken-hearted and lost.

May was going to let Happy make love to her. She was going to let that…that _thing_ touch her?

It wasn’t right!

Happy wasn’t right for her! Happy couldn’t appreciate her like he could! Couldn’t take care of her like he could!

_If…If only she knew…_

Yes, he was young and not as experienced…but he made up for that with love. Not the dull, fake, façade of love Happy could only offer her…but something more real.

And maybe…maybe she just needed help seeing it?

_That’s it! She just needs help seeing it!_

Resolved, Peter slipped from his bed and tread lightly down the hallway to May’s room. Her door was shut, but he took his time and oh-so-slowly turned the handle.

Her room was dark save the thin beams of light peaking out from around her blinds. They fell upon the floor and over her sleeping form, tucked in tight with her worn quilt and Sherpa fleece blanket.

He smiled fondly at the sight of her; the way she hugged her pillow…the way her hair spread out like a fan around her…

_Always so beautiful…_

May’s years of shiftwork meant she occasionally took sleeping pills. Peter knew her schedule well enough to bet she’d taken one before laying down tonight, but he was still cautious, nonetheless. Tiptoeing to her nightside table, Peter slowly slid the drawer open.

He smirked at the sight of the pill bottle nestled among various knick-knacks and grabbed it carefully so as not to jostle the pills inside.

He felt powerful with her pills in hand and, taking a wary glance May’s way, decided to continue exploring.

The whicker basket below the drawer intrigued him, so he slid the drawer closed and tugged the basket out…

Only to be faced with a sight that immediately had him painfully hard and aching in his pyjama pants.

May’s vibrator.

_Oh, fuck…_

He couldn’t help it. He was powerless to resist.

He reached in, awed, and grabbed it.

_This…she puts this inside of her…_

It was hot pink and…strangely shaped. As he ran his thumb over the ridges around the tip, he wondered what sounds she made when she pressed it inside of her…

Peter licked his lips and decided on one last stop before making his retreat.

* * *

Forty-eight hours later, everything was perfect.

He’d done the math, ground the right amount of medication down as finely as possible, and ordered from their favorite take-out joint.

As he waited for May to get home and his food order to arrive, Peter retreated to his room to gather his composure.

Leaving his bedroom door open a crack, he went to his dresser and opened the top drawer. Right on top was May`s hot pink vibrator…and the pair of silky panties he`d snagged from her laundry basket.

With shaky hands, he reached for the panties.

_Oh my god…_

The material was worn and soft under his fingertips. The lace trim stretched and loose. It thrilled him to think of her wearing them. Peter rubbed his thumb over the crotch of her panties before bringing it up and risking a long, deep breath of May`s lingering scent.

His heart raced as dark, lustful thoughts bloomed in his mind.

Would she smell even better when he licked her slick folds?

Peter tugged at the crotch of his pants, the material suddenly too tight and coarse against his cock.

Would she whimper and moan as he explored her?

He tried to imagine her breathlessly uttering his name, and he practically growled.

_Oh, May…fuck…May…_

He hurriedly undid his belt and tugged his pants and boxer briefs down just enough to free his cock. With a strangled groan, he grasped himself, holding her panties to his length. Unable to resist, he chanced a slow stroke.

Peter’s head rolled back; his chest suddenly too tight as his want for her soared.

The material was soft…but May’s sweet, perfect body would be so much softer…

He sucked in a tight breath as he rubbed the head of his weeping cock against the crotch of her panties.

She needed to hurry the fuck up and get home so he could show her. She _needed_ to know what he was capable of.

May had always been at the center of his focus; the pinnacle of perfection he had no hope of finding elsewhere. He’d ‘practiced’ with Liz at first, about a year ago. It wasn’t ideal. In many ways, he wanted May to be his first, but he was mortified by the thought of not being good enough for her.

So he’d tried Liz first. They’d been at one of her parties. She’d had way too much to drink and he…well he hadn’t.

Truth be told, he did treasure the memory of her sharp whine as he shoved his cock into her virgin hole.

Next had been MJ. She’d been more of a fighter, not that he expected anything less. He’d waited until she’d passed out on her bed during one sleepover and when she started to snore, he slipped in behind her.

By the time her second orgasm had rocked her trembling form, her fight had died out…and he’d been free to enjoy her. He had to be more creative in ensuring her silence. A thorough shower and a bag of bleach-drenched clothes and sheets down the trash chute had taken care of most of it. The condom he flushed down the toilet, but it was the pictures he’d taken that really clinched it.

MJ knew to be quiet.

Next had been Betty.

He felt a bit bad about her though; Ned liked her. But Peter needed the practice, needed to learn not to blow his load the second he slid in. So he followed her home from school one Friday night. A quick blow to the head had knocked her out, but still her body clenched tight around his cock when he finally worked himself into her.

It still thrilled him each time he saw her at school. How could it not? Sweet Betty had had her cherry popped behind a filthy dumpster. It was a delicious, dirty secret only he knew and each time he smiled at her in the hallway it felt like they were sharing something special.

_Oh, if only she knew…_

A knock on the apartment door jerked him from his thoughts. He shoved May’s panties back in his drawer, jerked his pants up, and hurried out into the living room.

After paying and thanking the delivery man, Peter shut the door and stepped into the kitchen. He took the trays out of the thick paper bag and opened May’s order of larb, digging into the pocket of his jeans for the packet containing the finely ground powder that would ensure May’s compliance.

Deep down, he hated to have to resort to drugging her. Liz, MJ, and Betty…they’d been nothing. Practice. They deserved rough. They deserved to be called the names he’d whispered into their ears as he used them.

But with May…

It wasn’t the way he wanted their relationship to start and if there was another way, he wouldn’t have touched her medication. But May was still blinded by Happy, still ignorant to how perfect Peter was for her. She needed help seeing it, and she wasn’t going to realize anything if he had to fight and wrestle with her.

_It’ll be okay…_

One scary, confusing time together…and then nothing but bliss.

Peter checked his phone. May’s last text was from almost fifteen minutes ago. In it, she thanked him for thinking ahead and ordering take out; and let him know she was about twenty minutes from home.

_Too close…_

With a nervous glance over his shoulder, he tapped the contents of the packet over her food. He carefully stirred it in, mindful that the food still had to look untouched and untampered with if May was going to eat it.

Satisfied with his work, he cleaned the fork thoroughly, drying it and placing it carefully back in the drawer.

_Perfect…it will all be perfect…_

May had claimed to have had a good night with Happy. She’d come back late, a bit after midnight, and had shared a disgustingly tender kiss with him at the door. Peter had had to swallow the bile that had risen in his throat at the sight.

It infuriated him that Happy might have touched her. How could a man with such thick, calloused fingers coax sweet whimpers from her? How could such a burly man have the stamina to keep her sated and full all night long? How could –

The apartment door opened, and Peter quickly painted on a content, pleasant smirk before turning to greet _her_.

His perfect woman.

“Hi, baby,” May smiled, dropping her bag to the floor, “hmm, smells good!”

She bent to unlace her shoe and her hair fell forward.

Peter bit the inside of his cheek.

“Y-Yeah, you’ve got perfect timing. It just got here.”

May flicked her hair back over her shoulder as she stood up.

“I saw the delivery guy in the lobby. I hope you tipped him well.”

“Of course,” Peter got them plates from the cupboard, “wanna dig in?”

Her footsteps drew closer to him.

“I’m going to have a quick shower first, if that’s okay,” she touched his shoulder, leaning in to press a quick kiss to his cheek, “I don’t want the food getting cold, but I feel like death. I need warm water.”

Her exhausted groan made him chuckle. The lingering warmth of her lips on his cheek though…that stoked something darker inside of him.

He had to remind himself that even now, so close to his goal, he had to be patient.

“It won’t be cold,” he assured her, “go for it.”

“Thanks, Pete. And thank you for thinking to order.”

“You’re welcome, May,” he watched her retreat down the hall to the washroom.

_So close…_

* * *

Peter shoved their empty food containers into the garbage, then sat their plates in the sink.

“Pete, baby, did yours taste a bit weird?” May asked from the couch.

She was flicking through Netflix aimlessly. Her damp hair was draped over her shoulder. She’d cleaned her face of what little makeup she’d worn and was wearing thin cotton capri sleep pants and a loose tank top that had a built-in bra in it. She’d pulled a zip-up sweater on, but Peter had still had a good look.

And that piddly built-in bra wasn’t built for a woman with breasts like May.

Peter barely managed to conceal his salivating as his gaze dropped to her cleavage. But when he’d notice the faintest hint of her nipples pressing against the fabric of her clothes…

“Pete?”

“Hmm,” he hummed quickly, “yeah it was a bit off. Still good though.”

“Oh, oh, of course. Maybe they just changed up the spices?”

Peter shrugged.

“Or they have a new cook.”

It used to scare him just how easy it was for him to lie. Liz had lessened that feeling some, but by the time he’d got to Betty he’d perfected his mask, his façade. Flash and the others might think he was meek and pathetic, but that was okay. Peter was starting to realize there was safety in letting people think that was all there was to him.

They were two episodes into Break Bad when Peter saw the first signs of the medication affecting May. They’d watched Breaking Bad all the way through many times, but May always enjoyed it. Except now, she could hardly keep her eyes open.

When her arm dropped suddenly and the remote she’d been holding fell to the couch, Peter turned to her.

She gave him a tired, apologetic look.

“Sorry, Pete, I think it’s going to be an early night for me. Work kicked my butt today and…I don’t know, maybe that larb was a bit off.”

She touched her stomach.

“I’m just not feeling a hundred percent.”

“Why don’t you head to bed then,” he offered, grabbing the remote, “I’ll tidy up.”

“Are you sure?”

He nodded.

“Positive. I’ve got this.”

He turned off the television and stood before she could protest further, returning to the kitchen and flicking the faucet on.

When she made no move to stand, he spoke up.

“Really, May. It’s two plates and a glass. I’ve got it.”

She grumbled in response, most unlike her, and he turned ever so slightly to watch her from the corner of his eye.

May was sluggish in her step as she headed to her room. She paused near her door to steady herself against the doorframe, sighing heavily before stepping into her room. It took her a second to close her bedroom door.

Peter swallowed hard and turned his focus back to the dishes. It was tempting to sprint into her room and tear off her clothes. The excitement was almost akin to waking up on Christmas morning and knowing a long-desired gift was wrapped under the tree.

But he wanted to make sure the medication had time to work, so he forced himself to tidy up as he promised her.

When the dishes were drying on the rack, Peter made sure the apartment door was locked and – just to be extra cautious – fitted the chain lock in place as well.

He turned off the lights, straightened the couch pillows, and tread lightly to May’s bedroom door.

He lightly knocked on the door, and when there was no response, cracked it open.

May was reclined against her many pillows, eyes closed and chest rising and falling softly. A book was propped open over her thigh but judging by the fact that she was on top of the covers and still had her sweater on, he doubted she’d read a single page.

He said her name and when she merely shifted on the bed, he decided it was time.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Warning:** for animated gifs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please mind the tags!!!

Peter gathered up his supplies. He forced himself to keep a steady, controlled hand, and carefully placed them in the cloth bag he’d snagged from the front closet.

In it, he placed her vibrator and panties, as well as the restraints he’d made. He’d used the sheets from his bed, cut them into long strips, and braided them tightly together. When he had a handful of braided strips, he braided them together. It left him with two roughly three-foot long strips of braided material. Not escape-proof, but given her drugged state, they’d be more than enough.

_Anything else?_

He considered grabbing a few condoms from the box he had hidden in his closet but ultimately decided against it.

After everything he’d done to prep for this moment, he felt he’d earned the right to take her raw. He’d been safe with his practice girls, after all, and if there was any woman he wanted to feel bare, it was May.

Sweet, perfect May.

He turned off his bedroom light and hurried back to May’s room. He smiled bright at the sight of her still sprawled out on her bed.

Closing her bedroom door, Peter sat his bag down by her nightside table and closed the blinds of her window. He left her lamp on and sat on the edge of her bed carefully.

May stirred weakly but said nothing and kept her eyes closed.

“You’re so beautiful,” Peter whispered, reaching out to take the tab of her zipper between his thumb and index finger, “May…”

He slowly pulled it down, exhaling only when it came undone and she remained still.

Peter flicked her sweater open and his mouth filled with saliva at the sight of her chest rising and falling steadily.

Lying down, it was more apparent then before that the built-in bra of her tank top was meant for a woman with a much smaller bust. He could see the elastic that was meant to go under her breasts stretched across them, just under her nipples. They weren’t overly hard, but the thin material didn’t leave much to the imagination and Peter couldn’t help but wonder if his lips and tongue could work them into the tight little buds he longed to suckle from.

A soft breath left May’s parted lips as she turned her head ever so slightly in her daze. Peter reached out to caress her cheek.

He was in awe of her.

“Shh,” he soothed when her brow furrowed, “I’m going to take care of you.”

His fingers trailed downward, along her neck, hesitating for only a breath before travelling up the mound of her breast.

When he palmed her fully, he couldn’t help but grin.

Even with her tank top on, he could tell she was so soft. And the way she filled his hand…

“May…”

He gave a light, experimental squeeze.

“I love you.”

His grip became a bit firmer.

“So much…”

When he circled his thumb around her nipple, he had to bit his lip to stifle his own desperate whine.

Eager to explore her fully and freely, Peter let go of her breast and dug through his bag. He pulled out his restraints. With shaky hands, he tied one end of each to the slats of her headboard. When they were wrapped tight and double knotted, Peter let the length of them drape downward.

“Trust me, May,” Peter pleaded in a husky whisper, “trust me…I can take care of you.”

He tied the first around her wrist without any fuss. He was mindful not to tie it too tightly, leaving about a fingers width of space so as not to cut off circulation, but double knotted it as well.

May stirred and mumbled something under her breath as he went to do the same to her other wrist.

Peter shushed her.

“It’s just me,” he assured her gently, “it’s just your Peter, May.”

“P-P-Pe…te…”

Her second wrist secured; Peter kissed her forehead.

“Be right back.”

He sprung up from the bed and hurried into the kitchen, grabbing some scissors and returning to his precious May in her bedroom.

She wouldn’t be happy that her clothes were damaged, but he didn’t want to risk jarring her awake by stripping her before her wrists were bound. The ruined clothes…well, she’d just have to get over it.

As he cut her sweater off of her, he let the words he’d kept buried deep for years spew free.

“I’ve loved and wanted you for so long, May.”

He sat the scissors aside to tug the sweater out from under her, tossing it blindly over his shoulder before picking up the scissors again.

He didn’t want a single stitch of clothing on her.

“I know you’re beautiful,” he licked his lips, “but I just need to see _how_ beautiful you really are…”

He started at the front of her tank top, cutting upward and slowing as he neared her breasts.

“I’ve always wanted to see your tits…and squeeze them,” he groaned, “suck on your nipples…”

He cut through the elastic of the built-in bra and the rest was easy enough to split. Blood rushed to his groin as the valley between her breasts was revealed.

“May…god…”

Peter tossed the scissors down, eager to finally see her.

“Oh…fuck…May…”

He cupped and squeezed her breasts and the fabric of her tank top fell aside, baring her to his lustful gaze.

“Fuck, look at you…”

She was so sinfully soft that he was immediately hit with an intense, all consuming desire to lick and suckle her. He wanted every inch of her skin to be glistening with the sheen of his saliva. He wanted…he wanted…

“I want you so bad…”

He dragged his thumbs over her nipples, gasping as they hardened before his eyes.

“May…I need you…”

Her chin was quivering, her eyes fluttering in an attempt to open.

“It’s okay,” he soothed, “you can moan, May. Let me know just how good I’m making you feel…”

He wanted to know every inch of her body, wanted to hear each and every one of her sweet sounds. He was hopelessly enthralled by her.

“Fuck,” he pinched one of her nipples and she arched up off the bed a bit, “May…I wanna suck on you…”

“P-Pete…”

“Can I suck on your tits, May?”

Peter didn’t wait for an answer, didn’t need one. He dove down and quickly latched onto her tight bud, pulling it past his lips.

_Yes…fuck, yes…_

She was everything he’d ever dreamt of and so much more. He flicked and circled her nipple with his tongue before giving her a sharp, firm suckle.

The sound she made spurred him onward, and he tugged on the pebbled peak of her breast, drunk on the feel of her.

“P-P-Pete…n-n-no…”

He paid her words no mind as he switched to her neglected breast.

She was scared and confused. Peter knew that and he wasn’t completely unsympathetic. He didn’t want to be the cause of her distress, but he knew she just had to push past this to see the truth of it.

When he had both her nipples painfully taut and hard, shining in the dim light with his spit, he picked up the scissors again.

“You don’t have to be scared, May,” he said as he cut the tightly tied ribbon that held her sleep pants in place, “I want you to feel good; I swear. I can make you feel so good…”

Peter tossed the scissors on the floor and grabbed the waistband of her pants.

“I’ve practiced.”

As he tugged them down, she wiggled and whined.

“P-Pete!”

Crouched between her legs, Peter surged onward. When he had her pants around her knees, he lifted her legs and pushed them back against her chest. He leered downward to the simple cotton panties covering the parts of her he was most desperate to taste.

“I love you, May,” Peter breathed, fingers toying with the edge of her panties, teasing more, “I’m going to show you how perfect for each other we are.”

He hooked his fingers under the crotch of her panties and delved in, pushing past her dry folds to the treasure within.

“N-No…Pete…pl –

May yelped and tried to lift her hips. Peter chased her movements, relishing her sounds of alarm as he shoved a finger inside of her.

“Yes,” Peter growled through clenched teeth, “there’s my May…”

She was dry, her pussy without even the barest hint of slick to ease his way.

“Oh, May…”

He flicked his finger in a come-hither motion briefly before shoving another finger inside of her.

“Let me show you,” he pleaded, “let me show you how perfect I am for you…”

He was being mean, he knew that. She had to be sore, but he needed to stoke _it_ in her – the dark want he was consumed by. Surely it was in her too?

“You need to relax, May,” Peter cooed, “relax for my fingers…and you’ll get my cock…”

May clenched tight around his digits, hips jerking up and down in a futile attempt to break free of his touch.

Peter didn’t take it personally.

“Don’t be scared. Just feel…”

When she continued to cringe and whine, Peter wondered if perhaps, much like Liz, she needed a bit more to get wet?

_Easily done…_

Pulling his fingers from her, he clumsily tugged up her panties and pulled them off with her pants.

May tried to close her legs. She tried to turn on her side but was kept from fully accomplishing her goal by the restraints at her wrists.

She found her voice again when Peter grabbed her hips and guided her back.

“N-No,” she gasped, heart no doubt racing, “n-n-o, P-Peter. No…”

Peter pulled off his shirt quickly before grabbing each of her legs behind her knees and pushing them back and apart.

The motion parted her tender folds and Peter was, finally, mercifully free to ogle her.

“May,” he said her name reverently, “your pussy is so pretty…”

“Pete…no…”

She tried to squeeze her legs closed, but the drugs and his tight grip ensured she failed.

As he licked his lips, he heard her start to cry.

If he wasn’t so painfully hard, he might have backed them up a step, tried to warm her up another way. But his mouth was watering. He needed to taste her, get her wet and messy so he could give her his cock.

“W-Wrong…this is…this is wrong,” she stammered, “Peter –

He shushed her.

“Be still,” he told her, “relax and just enjoy it, okay?”

He crouched down and got comfortable. He hadn’t even tasted her, and he knew he was going to spend quite a bit of time right there, devouring her.

“I’ll get you wet, don’t worry…”

Peter kept her legs spread so she could look down and see him between them. With one teasing glance up her body to catch her confused, worried gaze, Peter dipped down.

He nipped the inside of her upper thigh, giving her a second to get used to his presence before sliding his tongue between her folds.

_Oh…yes…yes…finally…_

Her tender flesh was dry but soft and warm. She smelled heavenly and he worked his tongue deeper, smirking against her as he found her pretty little clit.

May gave a strangled sound of protest that annoyed him.

_Really?_

“If you’re difficult, I’ll have to gag you,” he warned sharply before returning to the task at hand.

Peter didn’t really _want_ to have to gag her. He wanted to hear everything – the catch of her breath, the breathlessness of her moans – but he knew he had to be careful. If she screamed, their perfect night would be ruined.

He’d come to far to have a nosey neighbor ruin everything.

Whether she took his threat to heart or she was about to pass out again, Peter wasn’t certain. She’d settled, so he did.

He kissed and suckled her clit roughly in a desperate bid to get her dripping and messy like he dreamt. His spit trickled down her folds and wet sounds filled the room as he explored every little bit of her.

_She’s dripping with my spit now…when I’m done she’ll be dripping with my cum…_

He collected some of his spit from her folds and worked it into her quivering hole.

“N-N-Na…no…s-stop,” May shook as she tried to lift her hips, “w-why…w-w-hy…Peter…”

His lips left her clit with a wet, sloppy pop.

“Because I’m in love with you,” he breathed as he watched his fingers slide into her, “and you deserve someone better than Happy.”

“H-H-Happy? W-What does –

A third finger sliding inside of her stole the breath from her lungs.

She arched off the bed, breasts pressed high as she struggled with the ecstasy he was igniting in her.

“So pretty,” Peter mumbled, awed by the sight, “you’re stretched around my fingers, May. Cum for me and I’ll give you my cock…I wanna see how you stretch around it…”

He kissed her clit, flicking it quickly in an up-and-down motion with his tongue as he thrust his fingers into her.

Her moans were like music to his ears.

_I have her…she’s mine…_

“It’s what you want, isn’t it?” he asked, looking up from her perfect pussy to look up her body, “you want my fingers? My cock?”

May had turned her face away from him. She was weeping against her arm as she weakly tugged at her binds. But as much as she carried on, Peter didn’t fail to notice the shiver wracking her body as he slammed his fingers into her.

“You’re close,” he breathed, smirking in delight, “I can feel it.”

A long, petulant whine of ‘no’ left her, but her body didn’t lie. She’d lifted her hips again; except she was shakily rolling them in time with his movements. His fingers were drenched with the sweet nectar she leaked and when he pressed the palm of his hand to her clit, grinding into it while continuing to spread her with his fingers, her walls fluttered around his digits.

“Cum for me,” he practically snarled, “cum.”

White-hot arousal the likes of which he’d never felt surged through him. He felt feral, possessed. He wanted her moaning and weeping tears of joy as he pleasured her. He wanted her wrapped around him like a vice. He wanted her aching and sore, satisfied and bound.

He wanted her to feel the full breadth of his love.

“I love you,” he slowed his movements to spit on her pussy, roughly resuming his assault, “I love you so much, May. You need to know that.”

She bit the meat of her upper arm as she shook and groaned.

_Yes! There you go!_

Peter beamed as she clenched around his fingers, soaking his hand.

“Sweet May…”

He continued, playing with her as she came down from her high and raced to push her headfirst into another.

“When I’m fucking you, remember that…” he licked his lips, “remember that I love you…because it might not feel like it –

May kicked her feet hard against the bed as she thrashed, gasping his name in a garbled, panic-laced voice.

It just wouldn’t do.

Peter stretched over her to cover her mouth with his free hand as he worked her pussy with the other.

“Shh,” he chided, “one more…then I’ll fuck you.”

Her foggy gaze met and locked onto his own, and he watched the reflection of himself in her watery dark pools as she climaxed.

_So beautiful…_

When she went limp underneath him, Peter slid his fingers from her sopping hole and licked them clean so she could see.

He chose to ignore the revulsion in her eyes.

“Delicious…”

Spread out atop her, he allowed her a moment to collect herself before continuing.

“You did so good, May. So good…”

He wanted to kiss her; god, did he ever want to kiss her.

But when he moved his hand from her mouth, she took a deep – and telling – breath. Peter clamped his hand back over her mouth and glared at her.

“I will gag you,” he threatened, “and you’ll regret it, if you force my hand.”

Frustrated, he pushed himself off of her. As May cried, meekly curling in on herself, Peter dug through his bag.

“I’ve been wanting this for years,” he grumbled, “I won’t let you ruin it.”

He grabbed the panties he’d stolen from her, wadding them up.

_Fuck this…_

He couldn’t risk her screaming.

“Don’t…d-d-do this,” she managed, her speech still slurred from the drugs despite the two orgasms he’d pulled from her, “Peter –

“Shut up,” he snapped, turning back to her and roughly manhandling her to face him, “May –

“No!”

Peter sighed.

He jerked her back by her arm and leaned on her to keep her from struggling as he grabbed her chin.

“May…”

When she resisted opening her mouth, he pinched her nose closed.

“Stop making this so difficult.”

He waited, leaning more of his weight onto her to speed things up, and shoved the panties in her mouth with a triumphant grin when she gasped for breath.

“There.”

Peter stood and quickly stripped off his jeans and socks. His cock hung hard and aching, his tip red and leaking precum. He caught May’s wide, terrified gaze drop to it, and he patted her hip to comfort her as she broke down into a new wave of tears.

“We’re new. It’s a bit scary and overwhelming. I know that, May. But it really is going to be alright.”

He grabbed her vibrator from the bag, flicking it on and lifting it for May to see.

“You use this often?” he asked as he reclined alongside her, “do you think of me when you do?”

May jerked when his cock grazed her hip, and he sucked in a tight breath as he dragged the vibrator down her stomach.

“My May…”

He nuzzled her breast as he brought the vibrator lower, chest tightening with excitement as he slid the buzzing tip past her folds.

“Mine…”

She groaned into the wad of panties he’d shoved in her mouth, writhing as he let it linger on her clit.

“I won’t let you leave me,” he breathed, sucking the soft skin of her breast, “not ever…”

When she was practically hysterical, he slid the vibrator lower.

“We’re meant to be…”

The vibrator slipped into her easily and he pushed as much of it in as he could, holding it deep, before lazily thrusting it in and out.

May’s sobs stopped. She rocked her hips despite herself, moaning like a whore into the gag.

Peter felt like he was going to burst.

She bucked and gasped, rolling onto her side and squeezing her thighs closed. It didn’t slow or limit his movements, and he soon realized his perfect May was trying to find the friction she needed on her clit to cum.

His heart soared with pride.

“Good girl,” he mumbled, slipping his hand under her and around to grope her breast, “so good…”

Her movements became frantic, and he rolled her nipple between his fingers as he suckled on the lobe of her ear.

“You sound like a whore,” he whispered, “do you want me to fuck you like one, May? Do you want your precious Peter to fuck you like the whore you are?”

May – sweet, scared, confused May – shook her head. But Peter knew she was lying. She was rolling her hips in a desperate bid to cum. The vibrator and Peter’s hand were drenched with the evidence of her arousal.

“I don’t believe you,” he taunted, “your body’s telling a different story…”

Peter rutted against her, thrusting his cock against the cleft of her ass to ease the ache in his balls.

He couldn’t bare it any longer. If he didn’t get his cock in her, he’d lose his mind.

Peter pulled the vibrator from her abruptly and tossed it toward the foot of the bed. He hooked her leg over his arm as he hugged her tight from behind.

When his cock grazed the damp curls between her legs, May trembled and squeezed her eyes shut. Peter saw stubborn tears slip past her dark lashes.

“You need this as badly as I do,” he said quietly, eyes rolling back as the head of his cock pressed between her folds, “I’ll take care of you. You can trust me…”

He prodded her opening, taking a deep breath before easing forward.

_My May…mine…_

She went rigid as he breached her, head falling back to press against his shoulder.

There would only be a first time for them once, so Peter forced himself to savor it – the very first time her tight body yielded to him.

He held himself steady, heart racing as her body protested the intrusion and spasmed around him.

Liz, MJ, Betty…none of them compared. The thrill was there, yes, as was the release; but the soul-righting shift inside him as he pressed into them? No.

But he felt it now, felt the _click_ of something inside of him that told him everything really would be alright; that he was home.

Right where he belonged.

With a strangled breath, he gasped her name; tightening his grip on her leg.

He cautiously rocked his hips, thrusting another inch inside of her.

May wailed into the gag.

“I-I know,” he bit sharply, overcome, “you feel it too, don’t you?”

Peter nipped her shoulder as he worked himself into her in a series of shallow thrusts. He didn’t stop when she dug deep and found enough energy to struggle. He didn’t stop when he caught his name in the desperate, mumbling pleas she spat through the gag. He kept going, pushing forward; ever deeper.

When he filled her, May broke down again. She keened into the dirty panties in her mouth as he drew back, only to slide right back in.

“May… _fuck_ …yes…”

His head spun, his balls drew taut, and his grip on her leg and breast tightened.

She was glorious.

All soft and silken; a warm, velvet squeeze around his cock he’d never felt the likes of before.

“I love you,” he breathed, kissing her shoulder as he squeezed her breast, “I love you…love your pussy…”

He wanted to fuck her into the mattress, to leave a mark deep inside her she couldn’t shake, but he was in awe of her and it tempered his feral thirst.

“You feel so good…”

He held himself deep, his balls pushed up against her, not one inch of his length deprived of her warmth.

“I fit you perfectly, May. We were made for this…”

His thrust were short and sharp, a languid roll of his hips bumping him against her pert ass.

“I’m never going to let you go.”

He didn’t want to risk pulling too far from her now that he was finally snug inside of her. Right where he belonged. So he kept the slow, deep pace.

There was no rush.

He had all night, hell, he had forever…

He’d get his chance to be rough with her.

May’s breaths were short and strained. He looked at her face and saw her gaze already fixed on him. The furrow in her brow…the tears in the corner of her eye…

Perfection.

“’m gonna fill you up every night,” Peter grunted, licking his lips and watching her face contort in pleasure, “keep you wanting me, keep you sore…”

He let go of her leg, slipping his hand around to toy with her clit.

May gave a deep, guttural groan as his fingertips met her hypersensitive flesh. She clamped her thighs tight, but it didn’t slow his thrusts or still his fingers.

“This what you need?” he asked with a smug grin, “you need me to play with your clit?”

Her whine in response was likely a firm ‘no’, but Peter didn’t take it as that. Instead, he thrust harder into her, pushing her back against him as he rubbed her clit.

He was close and as eager as he was to have her cum with him inside of her, he didn’t think he could hold back.

He pinched her clit and she clamped down like a vice around his cock.

“M-May…”

The sweet, stubborn little sounds she was making were second only to the wet, sloppy sounds coming from in between them each time their bodies met. He was stirring up her insides, mixing them together.

It struck him then that maybe, if he tried hard enough, he could put a baby in her.

“’m c-close…”

May was older, yes, but it couldn’t be off the table…could it?

She squirmed but Peter held her tight.

“Wanna give it to you,” he gasped, “wanna give you my cum…”

He let go of her clit to grip her hips. Gone were concerns of being slow and savoring their first time. He pulled her back onto him each time he slammed forward, pushing pained squeaks from her and making his balls smack her wet skin.

“M-May… _fuck_!”

Peter held her in place on his cock as he came, a wrecked moan leaving him as he spilled inside of her. His toes curled and he writhed as it kept leaving him in thick pulses, coating May’s velvety walls.

When it finally stopped, Peter collapsed behind her, his arm draped over her sweat-slicked body.

May was quiet, but when he didn’t immediately pull his softening cock from her, she tried to wiggle free of his hold.

“Where…where are you going?” he asked sluggishly, “wanna hold you…”

Peter ran his fingers through her sweaty hair and kissed the back of her neck. He kept his soft cock inside of her as long as he could, but when he finally slipped free the feeling of the mess he made dripping out of her made the loss of her warmth worth it.

Eager to see it, he sat up and rolled May back onto her back. Spreading her legs, he gaped at the sight of his cum dribbling out of her.

He needed to capture the moment.

Peter left the bed long enough to grab his cellphone from the pocket of his jeans. May had squeezed her eyes closed, so he was free to get the perfect shot once he’d settled back between her legs.

“My cum is dripping out of you, May,” Peter said cheerfully.

He spread the lips of her pussy with one hand as he took a few more pictures.

“Just gorgeous…”

_Maybe a few more…_

When he had a dozen or so of her pussy, he snapped another of her sweet little neglected asshole.

_Next time._

He looked down at his handiwork. There were light scratch marks on her stomach that he didn’t recall giving her. Her nipples were red and puffy, and his earlier suckling had left little marks over the soft skin of her breasts.

May’s hair was a mess, her eyelashes tear-soaked, and her shoulder marred by his love bites.

She was a vision and he wanted to preserve the bliss of the moment.

May only opened her eyes when he squeezed her breast roughly. She saw the cellphone in his hand and choked on a sob.

“It’s okay, May,” he hurried to reassure her, “really!”

He grabbed her cellphone from her nightside table.

“I’ll untie you in a second and help you clean up,” he opened her phone with the passcode he’d long since memorized, “just going to message Happy for you.”

Her eyes opened wide in horror and she tried to sit up, to reach for him. She kicked the mattress, cried out loud into the gag, and when none of that stopped him she made a weak attempt to kick him in the head.

Peter shot up off the bed. Livid, he glared at her.

“Fucking bitch,” he mumbled under his breath, “ungrateful…bratty…”

He finished his text to Happy from May’s phone and sat it back on the side table.

“Happy is going to swing by here in the morning before he goes to work. You’re going to talk to him at the door and end things,” he opened his phone and turned it towards her, “or he gets these.”

As he flicked through the pictures he’d taken, he watched her face. It satisfied something dark inside of him when her shock turned to terror and finally realization.

She wept quietly.

“Or maybe I’ll send them to your boss? Hand ‘em out to the guys at school? I could make a tidy profit if I sold prints.”

Peter groped her breast, thumb going to her tender nipple.

“Or…you stay my girl,” he continued, “I wouldn’t let another man see pictures of my girl.”

Peter pinched her nipple and tugged, smirking as she yelped.

“And you wouldn’t let anything happen to me, wouldn’t you Aunt May?”

She was slow to meet his gaze, but he allowed it. He was tossing a lot at her to make sense of and they had just had sex. It was understandable that she was having a bit of trouble connecting the dots.

“All of this,” Peter continued in a calm, gentle voice, “everything we just did…is because I’m so in love with you. I can’t stand the thought of losing you. And if someone took me from you?”

He shook his head.

“That would kill me, May…”

It was a special moment for Peter, watching her make sense of the new reality he was laying out for her. Understanding revealed itself in her features and he smiled, reaching to the head of the bed to untie her restraints.

But Peter wasn’t an idiot.

He didn’t trust her; it was all so new, and he couldn’t bet on her remaining obedient as the medication began to lose its potency. One of the things he loved and admired about her was her stubbornness. That wasn’t going to lessen with just one time on his cock.

Luckily, Peter had no intentions of depriving her of it.

Tonight or any other night.

“Come on, May,” Peter said sweetly, “let’s get you tidied up.”


	3. Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning for:** pornographic animated gifs (2).

The walk from May’s bedroom to the washroom was slow and awkward. The drugs had her swaying, and she took each step as though she weren’t certain her feet were underneath her.

“Woah, May,” he cautioned when she began to lean to her right, “come here…”

Peter had tied her hands together in front of her with the braided restraints. He walked behind her, hands tightly grasping her hips as he guided her down the hall.

He’d left the gag in her mouth, just in case.

“Nearly there. You’re doing really good…”

May stumbled, and he pulled her back.

“I’ve got you.”

Her body was flush against his, and despite already spilling in her once he felt his cock twitch in anticipation.

_One thing at a time…_

May needed him to take care of her. She needed to be cleaned up and handled gently. He would make love to her again before the sun rose, of that he was certain; but for now she needed him to restrain himself.

She tried to grab onto the doorframe as he urged her onward into the washroom and he clicked his tongue in displeasure as he pried her fingers from the worn wood.

“Don’t be like that, May. You need to be taken care of.”

She whimpered when he broke her hold, crumpling forward onto her knees.

Peter sighed heavily.

He lifted the lid of the toilet, then heaved May up to her feet.

“You need to go pee, May.”

He manhandled her onto the toilet, shifting her so she was seated correctly. He cupped her face, looking at her with a soft smile.

“Pee,” he said firmly, “then you can shower.”

May didn’t immediately do as he said and he had to dig deep for the patience she needed from him.

There would come a day when she did as he said without question, without protest. It wasn’t her fault that they weren’t there yet; they’d just begun.

And Peter knew to enjoy the process.

“May…”

A weak, petulant whine left her.

“Don’t be like this,” he grumbled.

He’d read online that women should urinate after sex to lessen the likelihood of getting a UTI. He wasn’t sure if May was prone to them, but he didn’t want to risk it.

Peter kicked her feet apart and reached between her thighs.

May jerked against his touch the second his fingers met her tender folds.

_She must be sore from taking me…_

He parted her and tapped his finger against her clit.

“Shh,” he soothed, “just go, May…”

May grimaced each time his finger met her clit.

“It’s okay…”

He stilled his finger but kept her spread. He waited, watching her face closely, until she finally relented.

“Good girl,” he praised, beaming with pride, “it’s okay to pee in front of me, baby. It’s okay…”

He let her finish, shutting the washroom door, and flicking its lock in place before turning his attention to the shower.

May liked warm showers, and he wasn’t about to deprive her of one now that she’d become his girl. He turned the shower head on, testing its temperature on the inside of his wrist as he looked to her.

She’d slumped against the vanity, but was looking at him through her disheveled hair, which had fallen forward.

“Perfect,” he smiled, “just like you, May.”

He grabbed her by the wrist and helped her to her feet.

“Let’s get you clean.”

She tried to be difficult when they stepped into the shower, dropping to her knees to slow his progress, but Peter merely heaved her in with a grunt. When they were both inside, he closed the curtain.

“Here we go…”

He hooked his arms under hers, lifting her to her feet. When she tried to go limp again, Peter grasped her breasts. It was awkward, given he was also trying to keep her upright, but it didn’t bother him overly. Her breasts fit his hands perfectly. She could try to be difficult and struggle, but any touch of her silken skin was a victory in his book.

He nuzzled into the curve of her neck as she whimpered.

“I fucking love your tits,” he squeezed them, groaning as his cock stiffened, “could hold you like this all day…”

And he would, but not before he cleaned her up.

“Stand up, May.”

She grumbled, weakly shaking her head.

Peter nipped her shoulder, chuckling as she yelped, and shuffled her forward. A sharp, twisting pinch of her nipple helped her find some lingering strength in her legs, and she stood straighter.

“Good girl…”

He grabbed the braided cloth binding her hands together and lifted it upward. He’d thought ahead, allowed her a bit more slack than was safe, so he could hook it over the shower head. It settled at its base, keeping May’s arms up.

The shower head wasn’t strong enough to hold her entire weight, but Peter had no intention of it doing so.

He kissed her shoulder and caressed his way down her body as he knelt behind her.

“Oh…May…”

When he was settled behind her, he put his hands between her legs. With some shuffling, he was able to support her weight and keep her cheeks parted.

“ _Fuck_ …what a sight…”

Salivating, he delved in, frantically licking every bit of her he could reach. He prodded and probed her sore hole, trying to slide as much of his tongue inside of her as he could; eager to taste his own cum deep inside of her.

May squirmed, shifting from one foot to the other as his tongue laved over her aching flesh.

Peter vaguely registered something hitting the shower floor nearer the drain but thought nothing of it until May’s voice pulled him from his thoughts.

“S-Stop…Peter…”

He did.

Peter pulled back, keeping his tight grip on her cheeks as he looked up.

May was trying to look back over her shoulder at him, though the hair matted to her face likely obscured much of what she could see.

_God, she’s gorgeous…_

The soiled, balled-up panties he’d gagged her with unfurled a bit as the fabric became waterlogged.

“I can’t,” he breathed, fingernails digging into her pert cheeks, “May, I can’t…”

His heart was racing, his cock hard and throbbing between his legs once again.

“We’re perfect for each other,” he licked his lips, eyeing the quivering, puckered rim of her asshole, “you’ll see…”

May gasped as his tongue met her warm flesh.

“P-Peter!”

Eager to have her give in, Peter circled his tongue around the tight little hole before pushing it inside of her.

She tried to fight it and he chuckled to himself, spreading her roughly before surging onward.

The wanton sounds that left her were his reward.

“P-P-Pete…”

Her knees shook.

“N-Na…N-No. No…no…”

He brought his thumb to her slick rim, groaning as it popped easily inside of her with little coaxing.

“Oh, May… _fuck_ you’re gorgeous…”

He pressed his thumb against the inside of her hole, easing her open for his wandering tongue.

A sharp, gasping breath left her and she jerked her hips upward.

“S-St…stop…Pete…”

The feeling of her clenching down around his thumb made his head spin.

He guided her gently in rolling her hips, and May moaned, letting her head roll back as her body twitched around him.

“N-No more…Pete, please…s-stop…”

She was fighting it, fighting him, and he was desperate for her to see that she didn’t have to. It was okay to moan and whine for more. It was okay to beg for his cock. When something was so incredibly, undeniably perfect there was no need to fight.

Peter pulled back to kiss and nip the swell of her buttocks before standing.

He didn’t miss the pathetic whine that left her when his thumb slid out of her ass.

“Pete…”

He shushed her.

Careful not to move too quickly and risk either of them losing their footing, Peter hooked one arm under her leg to guide her foot to the small ledge at the side of the shower. When her toes met the porcelain, he shifted his grip and pressed his cock against the inside of her thigh.

“Relax for me, May…”

When his cock grazed the soft, puffy folds of her pussy, May sucked in a tight breath, and stood on her tippy toes.

“P-Pete…”

He licked a strip up her back, lapping the warm water from her skin and savoring the shiver that ran up her spine.

_Perfect..._

“It’s okay to want me, May,” he assured her, “it’s okay to want my cock…”

“I d-don’t!” she spat, voice still a bit slurred, “Peter…I d-don’t want t-this!”

“You do,” Peter countered in a voice so husky he scarcely recognized it as his own, “May, you do. You just can’t see it right now. But that’s okay…”

Peter slipped the tip of his cock into her and she yelped, clenching him tight.

His chest tightened as burning desire shot through him.

She was perfectly, impossibly tight.

“P-Pete!”

“Relax,” he snapped, his resolve dangerously thin, “relax and let me back in, May…”

But she didn’t. If anything, her body held him tighter and he had to grit his teeth as he shifted his hips to work another inch inside of her.

Certain distracting her would ease the tension in her gorgeous body, Peter let go over her hips to reach around her and grasp her breasts.

May whined, her head rolling back to rest on his shoulder as he squeezed her gently.

“I love you,” Peter groaned as her body yielded and he slid inside of her, “ _fuck_ …do I ever love you, May…”

He wanted to slam into her hard, to look down and see her body taking him with each desperate thrust, but his sweet girl was still overwhelmed; so he allowed her to catch her breath and savor the feeling of his cock filling her.

_She should enjoy these little moments at the start, when we finally come together…_

“How is your skin so soft?” Peter wondered aloud as his hold on her breasts became a bit rougher, “I mean…your breasts…”

None of his practice girls had had breasts as big as May. She filled his hands perfectly, her skin so sinfully soft even now he had a hard time believing what he was feeling.

He watched her face closely, smirking as her dark and dopey gaze met his and her chin trembled.

“It’s okay…”

Peter rolled her nipples between his fingers and watched as her eyebrows pinched together and her lips parted.

“I’m going to love you like this every night from now on,” he swore, “keep you safe and sound…keep your pussy full of my cum, too.”

His hands left her breast to slowly travel down the front of her body. When they met and settled on her lower stomach, he rolled his hips upward.

_Yes…_

“No…”

_She doesn’t mean it…she can’t…_

“Is that what you want, May?” Peter asked with a nip of her shoulder, “my cock filling you up?”

May weakly shook her head.

“Peter, no…stop…you…you’re h-hurting me…”

He chuckled.

“No, I’m not,” he tightened his hold on her hips as his thrusts became rougher, “May, I’m loving you…”

He struck a spot deep inside of her that yielded him his best reward yet – a tiny, muffled moan.

It startled him initially and he slowed his movements to attempt to make sense of what he had heard. Whatever doubts he had evaporated the second he caught sight of the embarrassment in her eyes.

_Yes!_

Peter needed to hear more.

“There you go, baby,” he reached around to toy with her clit as he renewed his assault, “feel it…just feel it…”

She squeezed him tight, velvety walls hugging him deep inside her body, and he mumbled praise to her under his breath as he relished the feel of her.

“P-Peter…”

His fingers were rough and relentless against her clit. His thrusts jerked her body forward, his fingers urged her back, and she was powerless to fight what he was igniting in her.

“Yes…”

He ran his fingers down her folds slowly, his heart racing at the feel of her body spread to him, before returning with fervor to her clit.

“Yes…there you go, baby…”

He felt it when he found the right rhythm of thrusts and clit-play. May’s back bowed and a wanton whine left her lips; so primal it had to come from somewhere deep down inside of her. He didn’t think it was possible, but she became tighter and wetter.

Peter grinned, victorious.

“You gonna milk me, May?” he teased, his own release near, “squeezin’ me so tight, feels like you wanna milk me…wanna suck up all the cum I give you…”

Her only response was a garbled plea.

Peter felt his balls draw tight, felt the coil of his release draw taunt inside of him…

“Okay, baby,” he soothed her, “I’ll give you what you want…”

Peter gripped her hips. The frustration that flashed in her eyes momentarily thrilled him, but he surged onward.

If his sweet girl wanted his cum, he’d give it to her.

“Moan for me, baby…”

If was all the warning he gave her before starting a frantic, punishing pace that had her literally bouncing on his cock.

“Pete!”

From his peripherals, he knew she was trying to look at him over her shoulder. He knew she was scared, maybe a bit sore…

But his focus was downward, to the small space between them that revealed itself each time he drew back.

Peter knew he’d never get tired of seeing her on his cock.

He pressed his forehead to her shoulder as he rutted her like a man possessed, utterly focused on ruining her for another man.

“H-Hurts!” May gasped as her legs trembled, “I-It h-h-hurts, Pete!”

Her words did nothing to slow him. Rather, they had the opposite effect.

Somehow, the idea of her pretty pussy hurtin’ from the love he was giving her thrilled him.

Would she have to sit with a pillow on her chair in the morning? Would she whine when he played with her pussy later? Would she cry quietly when he took her once more as the sun rose?

“Shh,” he managed with a grunt, “take it.”

He dug his nails deeper into the flawless skin of her hips, a guttural cry leaving him as he spilled inside of her with one last careless jerk of his hips.

_Oh fuck…_

May cried softly, her head hung forward as she trembled.

Peter held her in place until the twitching of his cock had subsided and he’d given her every little bit of himself he could. When he slid his softening cock from her aching body, May’s cries grew louder.

Momentarily stated, Peter grabbed her shampoo from the edge of the shower. He smacked her ass hard to silence her cries and smiled mischievously when she looked back at him with wide, pained eyes.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, May.”

* * *

Peter ruffled May’s hair with a fresh towel as she sat on her knees on the bathroom floor.

“You’ve done really well, May,” he praised, smiling, “I know you’re scared, so it might not feel like it…but you are.”

Her hair somewhat dry, Peter tossed aside the towel and grabbed her brush from atop the vanity.

“It won’t always be like this, so scary.”

He carefully, methodically began working the tangles from her hair.

“You’ll see.”

A silence fell between them and Peter decided to let it be. May did have a lot to process, after all. He worked on her hair, tenderly tucking the combed sections over her shoulder, and working the most stubborn knots free with his fingers so as not to hurt her too badly.

“I’ve always loved your hair,” he eventually commented when her hair was detangled, “your skin…”

His fingertips grazed her shoulder and she shivered, an eruption of gooseflesh rippling down her arm at the soft contact.

“I love you, May.”

Her shoulders shook as a new wave of tears threatened to overcome her. Despite his unquenchable want for her, his heart broke.

Peter hurried to reassure her.

“May…it really is going to be okay. I –

Something wasn’t quite right.

But that thought crossing his mind was all there was time for before sharp pain stole his breath away.

_W-What –_

She’d moved quickly, jamming her elbow into the side of his knee and springing to her feet as he stumbled. She growled as she shoved him backward, adrenaline surging through her veins like wildfire.

May scrambled to the washroom door, numb fingers grasping almost blindly for the lock that secured her in the small space with him.

“C-Come on, come on, come on,” May stammered, entire body shaking violently, “ _f-fuck_ , come on!”

His knee was on fire, but the second the sound of her desperate bid to break free of him registered, it sparked a rage in him he didn’t think he was capable of.

She was going to leave him! She was going to leave and tell people what he’d done!

As that realization struck him, heartache did too.

May – _his_ May – was going to let people take him away from her?

Hurt, both by her blow and her betrayal, it took him a moment to get to his feet. May used that moment to her advantage, flicking the bolt of the lock aside and managing to force her tingling hands to grasp the handle.

The door opened, and she stumbled forward into the hallway.

Peter saw his hopes and dreams for them begin to inch out of his grasp.

_No!_

The idea of losing her brought him to his feet, but it was the fear that she would scream and ruin the wonderful night they’d had that prompted him to tackle her.

_I’ll show her…_

They hit the ground in a heap of tangled limbs and pained grunts.

_I’ll show her the truth…_

Peter straddled her, pressing her down by her shoulder as he reached around and covered her mouth with his hand, careful she didn’t have the slack to bite him.

_She’s already mine._

He pressed his lips to the shell of her ear as she wept and weakly wriggled under him, still so eager for freedom.

Her movements made his cock twitch.

_She can’t get away from me, not now…_

“This what you want?” he seethed, “you want me to hurt you? Pin you down?”

Peter grabbed a fistful of her hair, jerking her head back.

“Is that why you hurt me?”

There was no understanding her hysteric, muffled pleas; but Peter didn’t really need to. Anger was alight inside of him. He wanted to brand her, to mark her so there wasn’t the slightest bit of doubt…

She was his.

He was hers.

She could try to run from the washroom. She could elbow him, claw at him, draw blood and spit in his face…

There was no backing out of what he’d started.

“You’re my girl,” Peter reminded her with a hiss, letting go of her hair, “and you’ve been so bad, baby…”

He shifted his weight, mindful to keep his hand over her mouth. As he wedged his feet between her legs and made to spread them, May kicked up a fuss. She grasped his wrist, trying in vain to pry his hand from her mouth with one hand as she reached back and scratched at his side with her other.

“No sense in fighting, May,” Peter inched his way down her body some, pressing his groin to the swell of her ass, “this is going to happen.”

He was painfully hard. Later, he’d wonder how he had it in him to take her so many times in a single night, but with her underneath him whining he couldn’t bring himself to care.

_It was meant to be…_

Peter slipped one hand between them, parting May’s buttocks and quickly locating the tight, puckered rim of her asshole.

He had every intention of using her ass later. Preferably after a long, tender lovin’ had May sopping wet and begging him for more…but then she’d gone and elbowed him.

She jerked against him when he wedged his thumb back inside her dirty, little hole.

Now…now he was eager to see how much of his cock he could work into her ass without lube to ease the way.

_She’ll need a pillow to sit on when I’m done with her…_

“Did you let Happy fuck your ass?” Peter jeered, “could you even feel it? His tiny little cock?”

He grinned when her body yielded to a second digit.

“I bet I can fill up your ass so much better, baby…”

He pulled his fingers from her, and grinded his cock against the cleft of her ass, hissing in delight as his tip pressed against her rim.

“Deep breath.”

It was all the warning he gave before a slow, experimental thrust forced the tip of his cock into her underprepared ass.

_Oh, fuck, yes…_

May screamed and arched off the floor, thrashing wildly.

“Let me in, baby…”

Peter leaned forward to press her down, tightening his hand over her mouth, and pressed forward.

_Oh, god…_

His head was spinning.

May was impossibly tight and warm. Fear made her sweet body tense up, and she clenched around him like she was trying to expel him.

But he kept going, kept pushing slowly until she’d taken all he could give her. Until every inch of his cock was settled snug in her ass.

May’s exhausted, pained whines were like music to his ears.

“Good girl…”

Peter grunted as he stretched out atop her. He nipped her shoulder, pressing kisses on her skin until he neared her ear.

“Sore baby?” he asked in a husky whisper.

Her wide, watery eyes shooting him daggers from over her shoulder were answer enough.

“Feel like someone shoved a hot iron up there?” he taunted, rolling his hips a bit, “you brought it on yourself…I was gonna to use lube, was gonna make it special…”

He smirked as her eyes rolled back in her head and a long, low grunt left her.

“But you had to go and be bad…”

He licked the shell of her ear.

“So I’m gonna punish you,” he breathed, “I’m gonna fuck you hard, baby. Want your ass hurtin’ in the morning…”

Peter moaned as he rolled his hips, jerking his cock in and out of her in sharp, short thrusts that made May squeal and squeeze her eyes closed. They were for him more than her. If he slammed into her with abandon, he’d blow his load before he could really settle in and enjoy her.

And that wouldn’t due.

“Want your ass to be gaping, baby,” he held himself deep, keeping his hips flush to her pert ass, “want you to drip cum…”

May’s tears grazed his hand as they streamed down her cheeks.

He wanted to lick them up, but he couldn’t bare the thought of pulling out just yet. He had every intention of making sure she _was_ dripping when he was done with her.

“Remember,” Peter cautioned in a voice that was sinfully, syrupy sweet, “take deep breaths…”

He eased himself out slowly, allowed her a second, then slammed home.

May keened like a wounded animal.

_There ya go, baby…_

He sent a punishing pace, intent on making her regret her sad attempt to flee and erase any doubts about who was in charge.

“You be good,” he managed with a breathless gasp, “you…you take what I give you…”

May gave a whiny, petulant cry into his hand.

“B-Be my girl,” Peter continued, “or everyone will see my pictures…”

Just reminding her of the power he had over her sent a shiver down his spine.

“Y-You want the world to see?”

Her pained grunts and furrowed brow were adorable.

“You want the world…to see y-your pussy? S-See you drippin’ my c-cum… _fuck_ …”

His thrusts were getting smoother and he knew without looking that it was her blood that had slicked the way.

_Poor May…_

Peter would take good care of her tomorrow. He’d lavish her with love and affection, clean the mess he made in her and massage away her aches. But for tonight, this was what she needed.

“I-I love your ass, May,” he growled, “love you stretched around me…”

His pace became more desperate and he felt his own release getting dangerously close as his balls slapped against May’s wet, tender flesh.

A quick glance at her face told him she’d retreated into the dark corners of her mind to hide. Her eyes were glazed over and distant, the little sounds she made reduced to weak grunts each time he bottomed out in her.

So he took his hand from her mouth and braced himself by placing a hand on either side of her, fingers digging in and gripping the worn, shaggy carpet runner.

“’m close,” he mumbled as he shifted, “be good and quiet while I finish. You scream and I’ll keep you full all night and post the pictures online in the morning.”

A shaky breath left her.

Peter felt her tremble and moaned as her body spasmed around his cock.

“Nod if you understand, baby.”

He watched her face intently. She blinked once, twice, then licked her dry lips.

She didn’t try to look at him over her shoulder. Instead, she rested her cheek against the worn hallways runner and took a deep, steadying breath.

Peter’s heart swelled with pride.

He kissed her shoulder, mumbled praise to her under his breath, and began a steady, rough pace.

“Oh, May…”

He couldn’t contain himself. He gasped and moaned as he ploughed her, his pursuit of his release unrelenting.

A particularly sharp, deep thrust forced a strangled moan from May. She reached behind, slipping her hand past his to weakly grab at his hip.

_Aww…_

“It too much, baby?”

He leaned more of his weight into her.

“Want me to slow down?”

A garbled string of pleas left her, punctuated by pained gasps as he pummelled her aching, unprepared hole.

“This is your punishment, baby,” he reminded her, “you were so bad…and when your bad, you get fucked like a whore…”

Her buttocks bounced with the force of each thrust slamming home.

“P-P-Pete…”

“I know, baby,” he snapped as he teetered on the edge, “so close…”

She clenched tight around him and Peter smirked.

“Want it? Want my cum?”

Her groan was just what he needed.

Peter slammed into her and held himself deep as he spilled, moaning shameless as he pulsed inside her perfect, snug little ass. He trembled, stiff and gasping; shaken by the force of his own release as more and more spurts left him, painting her insides.

When the last of his cum was pumped into her ass, Peter collapsed on top of her panting.

“I love you,” he stammered as he gasped for breath, his softening cock still inside of her, “ _fuck_ I love you, May…”

May whimpered, and before she could descend into another fit of tears, Peter grabbed her chin.

“You are mine, May. But it’s okay, cause that means I’m yours…”

He pressed a sloppy kiss to her cheek.

“And I take care of my things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gifs won't be in every dark fic in this series. They were just specifically requested for this one, so here they are.


	4. Part IIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please mind the tags, folks! It's DARK!
> 
> Also, a huge shout out is due to 'darkraider46', not only for the prompt that brought this fic to fruition, but for showing incredible patience and working with me closely on this chapter and contributing to much of the dialogue! It was great to have your feedback throughout this, and collaborating was a really cool experience!

May was sullen and quiet as Peter helped her dress.

They’d had a long night.

Even after she’d fallen asleep, his appetite for her was insatiable. He’d toyed with her nipples, pinching them roughly until she jerked awake and wept quietly into her pillow. Then - since she was awake and pliant - Peter slid the vibrator into her aching pussy and immediately flicked it up to its fastest setting.

She fought it; tried to stifle her moans, but he wore her down.

_Oh, the sounds she’d made…_

He’d worked his cock back into her ass and rocked the vibrator deeper into her, pushing desperate grunts from her each time he bottomed out. As her body relaxed, her grunts became moans, and by the time he spilled his load in her ass, she was holding onto him and gasping his name under her breath.

“How are you feeling, May?” he asked as he brushed her hair and draped it over her shoulder, “Can I get you anything before Happy gets here?”

She tensed at the mention of his name, and Peter rubbed her shoulders.

“It’s okay to be nervous,” he soothed, “but it needs to be done, baby…”

A shaky, strained breath left her.

“I…I really care about him, Peter,” she said in a whisper, “he’s…a good man. He’s good…really good, to me…”

Peter swallowed the angry quip on his tongue and pressed a firm kiss to the curve of her neck.

“He’s not good enough for you,” another kiss, “he can’t love you like I do, May…”

He lightly grasped the front of her neck.

“He can’t satisfy you like I can…”

He felt her swallow hard.

“You raped me, Peter,” she whispered, tone fearful, “I’m your aunt…we’re family and you…you…”

Peter tightened his hold ever so slightly as he pressed his lips to her ear.

“I made love to you, baby.”

“You raped –

“How many times did you cum on my cock, baby?” he snapped angrily, “How many times did you gasp and moan my name as I fucked you?”

He felt her tears hit his hand.

“P-Peter…”

“You’re mine,” he reminded her sternly, “that’s never going to change, May. And unless you want to be punished, unless you want the world to see those pictures…”

May choked on a sob.

“You’re going to break up with Happy at the door. You’re going to tell him you’ve met someone else and that you’re done with him. You’re going to make sure he believes it. I don’t want to see him around you ever again, do you understand me? If you give him _any_ room to doubt you, all those pictures of your filthy, whore pussy are going to your boss…”

He licked the shell of her ear.

“To your friends…”

He tugged on the lobe of her ear with his teeth.

“ _Everyone_ will see,” he grumbled, “ _everyone_ will see my cum _dripping_ out of you, baby…”

Peter loosened his grip and May took a deep, greedy breath.

“So make it convincing, okay?”

Peter pressed a kiss to her temple and squeezed her shoulders.

He was fully prepared for everyone to see the pictures. To keep her in line, he’d do anything. And if he was truly being honest with himself, the thought of people seeing them thrilled him.

May would be devastated, mortified. She’d sob and wail, her cheeks bright red and warm with shame.

The image he’d conjured up made his cock stiffen and strain against the fabric of his underwear and jeans.

_Have her dump the guy, then get her on her knees…_

Peter kissed the top of her head.

“Let’s get this done and over with, baby.”

_Fuck, I need her on her knees…_

* * *

May stood in front of their apartment door. Her hands were shaking at her sides, and she was nervously licking her lips.

He’d dressed her modestly. Not only because he didn’t want Happy seeing even an inch of her perfect skin, but because he knew hiding the majority of the marks he left on her was vital to not raising alarm in Happy.

Peter stood off to the side, close enough for her to feel the pressure of his presence but far enough away so that when May opened the door, he was hidden from view.

Happy was less than five minutes out.

Peter pulled out his phone and scrolled through the pictures he’d taken of May. To drive home how important convincing Happy it was over was, he stepped closer to her and turned his phone towards her.

“This one’s my favorite,” he said with a smile, “my cum dripping down over your asshole… _fucking_ breathtaking…”

May squeezed her eyes shut and turned away.

That wouldn’t do.

Peter grabbed her arm and jerked her toward him.

May whimpered.

“You need to _fucking_ smarten up,” he warned, shoving his phone in his back pocket, “or everyone will know that you’re a whore…”

Tightening his hold on her arm to keep her from jerking away, he shoved his free hand down the front of her pants and under her panties.

“There you are,” he smirked, “there’s my girl…”

May gasped and tried to double over as his fingers delved between her folds. When that failed, she squeezed her thighs closed, but Peter was relentless.

“Ah, there you are, baby…”

He flicked two fingers in a quick, up-and-down motion over her clit and smirked, delighted when a wanton whine slipped from her before she could bite her lip.

“P-Peter…please…”

His fingers delved down and into her tender opening.

_Holy fuck…_

“Aw, baby…”

She was wet. Absolutely _fucking_ drenched.

May gave a pained gasp. She held onto him for dear life, fingers digging into his shoulder as her knees trembled.

“You’re so wet…”

Happy needed to hurry up.

Peter was desperate to bend her over the arm of the couch and fuck a baby into her. He’d dreamt about it last night as he slept with a bound May in his arms. With his baby in her belly, she could never break free from him. Their bond would be unbreakable, iron tight. Not only that, but she couldn’t hold onto her hatred of him if his love made her a mother.

And the image of May’s belly swollen…her breasts all sensitive and leaking milk…

_Fuck…_

His was painfully hard.

There was a knock on the door.

_Thank god…_

Peter’s fingers stilled inside of her and to his delight, she clenched tight around him as if to ask for more.

He slowly dragged his fingers out and up her slit, pinching her clit lightly before pulling his hand from her pants.

As Happy knocked again, Peter took a step back and licked his fingers clean.

He couldn’t wait for Happy to be a distant memory, couldn’t wait to be free to love May in every way possible.

It was going to be amazing.

When May made no move to answer the door, Peter gave her a stern look and pulled out his phone. He pulled up his favorite picture and showed it to her again, reminding her of what was at stake if she decided to do something foolish.

Her eyes welled anew with tears and she reached out for the door handle, her hand trembling.

_This is it…be smart, May.._

The door opened, and Peter saw May give a forced smile.

“Hey, Mayday,” Happy’s voice oozes delight at the sight of her, “it’s good to see you.”

_Don’t fuck this up…_

“H-Hey, Happy.”

Peter knew how ‘special’ the buffoon of a man was to her. He could only imagine the sinking feeling in her gut right now as she stared him down, body aching from the love of another man. It pleased Peter to no end.

“We need to talk,” May begins in a solemn, hushed voice, “I…I…”

“What’s up? Is everything okay?”

May closed the door a bit more, no doubt because Happy had attempted to walk into the apartment.

_Good girl…_

She took a deep breath, her jaw clenched tight.

“This isn’t working out between us,” she said in a rush, voice wavering ever so slightly, “you’re always so busy…which I don’t blame you for, but it is what it is. I-I need someone who makes time for me…I deserve that.”

Peter grinned devilishly.

“W-What?”

_Get packing, asshole…_

“May…I don’t understand.”

“I need someone I’m a priority to,” she muttered, shaking some, “I’m not…not to you. We need to see other people…break up.”

“May…”

“I’m sorry, Happy.”

She was. Peter could see it in her eyes, in her posture.

_Don’t fail me now, baby…_

Eager to remind her what was at stake, Peter scrolled through the pictures on his phone so she could see, pulling up an email to show her he was ready and willing to send it out into the world.

May clutched the door, her nails scrapping over the cheap wood.

“There’s someone else, isn’t there? You’ve already moved on…”

“Happy –

“You’ve got someone younger,” he continued, his voice wavering with emotion, “someone more handsome…”

She sighed heavily.

“No, Happy, it isn’t that –

“Bullshit,” he snapped, “you said you were happy, May…”

“Was,” she corrected, “I was happy. I’m not now, haven’t been for a while. I’m sorry it took so long for me to find the strength to be honest with you…”

Peter would have paid good money to see Happy’s face, to see the affection he had for her evaporate with each word.

It would have been worth every penny.

“Strength?”

“Happy –

“No…no, don’t do me any favors,” his tone was rough, hurt, “I hear you; I hear you loud and clear.”

Peter saw May’s chin quiver and knew they had to wrap things up.

“You know…I’d have done anything for you, May Parker.”

_Leave then…_

“I hope whatever prick you’ve shacked up with makes you happy,” he hissed, “just now that if you gave me a real chance, I could have.”

Peter heard Happy’s shoes click on the worn hardwood of the hallway as he headed back towards the stairwell.

He eyed May carefully. She had yet to close the door, and the longing in her eyes had him worried.

Peter pressed on the door, urging her to close it.

She resisted, but eventually did relent.

When the door was closed, Peter stepped in front of her to lock it.

“You did well, May. I’m so proud of you…”

May hung her head, and immediately she seemed smaller, frailer.

“Peter…I-I really cared about him…”

“More than me?” he snapped, glaring at her, “May –

“I love you, Peter,” she wept, “but…but you’re sick…”

He saw her gaze snap quickly to the door handle before returning to the floor.

Peter recognized it then; the lingering spark of resistance that threatened all he’d work for.

_Don’t do it. Don’t you dare…_

But May dared.

She lurched forward in desperation for the door handle, breaking down into hysterical sobs as she did.

_Oh, come on!_

Peter dropped his phone and grabbed her wrist, squeezing hard. May whined and threw her weight into him, pushing him up against the wall.

It pissed him off.

_What the fuck does she think she’s going to accomplish?_

“Let me go!” she cried, “P-P-Please!”

Peter pushed off the wall, urging her backward into the living room.

May took a deep breath, and Peter knew what was coming.

He grabbed her neck as she made to scream, cutting her off with a tight squeeze before she could project her voice. He dug his nails into her skin and May’s eyes widened in horror as her lungs screamed for air.

“You _fucking_ idiot,” Peter seethed, “you belong to me!”

Peter let go of her, but before she could suck in a breath, he backhanded her.

May collapsed to the floor in a heap.

“Why do you forget that the _second_ my cock isn’t inside you?”

She coughed, her hand at her throat as she curled up into a small ball.

“P-P-P-Pete…”

Peter stilled his hand. He wanted to hit her again, wanted to put her in her place, but a better idea came to mind.

He unbuttoned the snap of his jeans and flicked his fly down.

“You’re a dirty little whore,” he slid his jeans and boxer briefs down, “a lying, dirty whore. You need to show me how sorry you are, baby.”

He was half-hard, but a few lazy strokes had him throbbing and desperate for some relief.

May shook as she was wracked by another wave of tears. She tried to crawl away, hopeful for the safety of her bedroom.

Peter wasn’t having any of it.

His patience was spent.

He grabbed a fistful of her hair and jerked her head back, putting an end to her attempt to flee.

“Is that what you need, baby? My cock inside of you to remind you who you belong to?”

Before she could protest, he tugged her backward and pressed her face to his groin.

“You’re going to suck my cock –

“No!” she grumbled, sniffling as she tried to pull away.

Peter twisted and tugged the fistful he had of her hair, smirking as a sharp cry left her and she reached up to try to pry his fingers loose.

“N-No! P-P-Peter –

He grabbed her jaw with his free hand, pinching tight to force her mouth open.

“You bite and those pictures will be the least of your worries, you hear me?”

She grimaced as he pressed the head of his cock to her lips.

“Suck me, baby…”

May squeezed her eyes closed and relented some, just enough for his tip to pass her lips.

Peter’s eyelids fluttered, the warmth of her breath teasing greater pleasure. He was greedy for it.

He tightened his grip on her hair, keeping her head tilted back, and slid his cock forward. He pushed past what would have been comfortable for her, smiling as he felt her gag, and held himself deep.

“Oh, baby…”

Her eyes were squeezed closed and tears were trailing down her cheeks.

Reluctantly, he pulled back to let her breathe.

“Suck,” he snapped as he thrust forward, “and use your tongue, May…”

On his next thrust, she closed her lips around his cock.

“Good girl,” he growled, awed by how sinfully perfect her sweet mouth was, “such a good girl…”

She was so beautiful. On her knees…eyes watery…lips dripping spit as she choked on his cock…

“Deep breath,” he warned.

She managed a short, wet breath before he began a rough pace.

“Oh, there ya go…”

He held her firmly in place, gazing down at her as she drooled around his cock.

“Right where you belong…”

He fucked her face until his balls drew taut and he was right on the edge. He pushed her off of him and she fell backward, gagging and coughing.

“Good girl.”

Peter didn’t trust May.

He trusted that he’d shamed her into behaving, at least for the moment.

He hurriedly kicked off his clothes and retrieved his cellphone from the floor.

“We’re going to have some fun, baby.”

He propped his phone up on the console table and hit record. Once he was certain it wouldn’t fall, and that it had the shot he wanted, he hurried back to her.

“Fucking stand!”

He grabbed her by the arm and heaved her up, dragging her to the window as she whined.

He knocked the picture frames and potted plants from the windowsill of the living room window with a sweep of his arm and barked at her to grip the sill.

May wept but did as he said.

“I’m going to put a baby in you,” he growled as he tugged her pants and panties down, “you want that, May?”

She whimpered and shook her head, her knees bent to duck and shield herself as best she could from any prying eyes in the apartment building across the way.

“Look at you, bent over…just waiting for it…”

May jumped as he squeezed her buttocks and greedily parted them.

“Waiting for my cock…”

May sniffled as she struggled to control her breathing. Tears and snot were smeared over her cheeks and chin. Her pretty skin was a collage of rug-burn, love bites, and scratches.

She was gorgeous.

He was uncomfortably hard.

“N-No…P-Peter, no…”

His gaze was fixed downward. He poked and prodded the tender folds of her pussy, slowly dragging his cock back to tease her asshole.

Peter’s mouth filled with saliva at the stunning sight before him.

“ _Fuck_ , I really stretched your ass, May…”

She hung her head, overcome with shame.

“It’s still open…bet I could slide right back in –

“N-No!” she wept, “nononononononono…”

“So your pussy then?”

He slid the head of his cock through her folds, pressing against her opening.

“You want me here?”

“No!” she gasped, “P-Peter…Pete, stop, baby…please…”

“You really want it, don’t you? You want my baby in your belly?”

“P-Peter…please! Stop!”

The head of his cock popped inside of her and he hissed, gripping her hips for leverage as he thrust into her.

“There we go…”

May keened. She stood on the tips of her toes and tried to reach around to grab at his hands.

A sharp thrust put a stop to her pathetic attempts.

“Oh, May,” he groaned through clenched teeth, “still so tight, so wet.”

He was addicted. How could he not be when every inch of her was so flawless, so delicious?

He held himself deep as he reached around to lift her shirt and bra up.

“May,” he groped her breasts, squeezing her greedily, “oh, _fuck_ , baby…”

He set a rough, desperate pace, pounding into her with abandon.

The sound of May’s breathless moans and the slapping of wet skin filled the apartment. It fueled him, and he let go of her breasts to grip her hips.

She was dripping, soaking his groin each time he bottomed out inside of her.

“You’re soaked, baby,” he growled, “pussy’s so wet…”

He shifted a bit, and the new angle pushed a strangled, shameless cry from her.

“Right there?” he asked with a smirk.

May didn’t say anything, but her moans told him enough…her body clenching tight around him told him enough.

“Cum for me, baby,” he gasped, “come on…let go…”

She wiggled her hips, trying to break his rhythm and get away. Peter slapped her ass and tightened his grip, pushing her against the window. He grinded his hips into her, keeping her nice and full as he coaxed her closer to release.

“May…”

She practically fluttered around him and his eyes rolled back as he resisted the urge to spill in her.

_Not yet…not yet…_

“Cum on my cock,” he hissed, reaching around to flick his fingers over her clit, “show me how bad you want it…show me how bad you want my baby in your belly…”

May was resisting it, moaning pitifully as she sank against the window, her legs giving out.

Her body twitched each time he tapped her clit.

“Think anyone’s watching?” he goaded, “think our neighbors are watching you get ploughed, baby?”

May cried out, her breath catching as her release crept up on her.

“You’re such a whore,” he folded himself over her, nipping her shoulder as he jerked his hips up, impaling her on his cock, “my whore…”

“N-No,” she managed, breathless, “s-s-stop, Pete –

Her orgasm rocked her, stealing her breath, and sending a shiver through her body.

Peter fucked her through it, and the debauched sounds that left her were just what he needed to find his own release.

“Yes…there ya go, baby…”

He held her in place, groaning as he spilled and she weakly swatted at him.

“Pussy’s all full, baby, don’t you worry…”

As he caught his breath, he hugged her close, choosing to ignore her tears and her attempts to shift her hips enough to make him slip from her.

“I love you, May,” he mumbled against her back, sated and content, “and I’ll love our baby, too…”

May’s knees gave out and she crumpled to the floor. Peter followed her, pressing his slick, soft cock to her ass as he held her.

“It’s going to be okay,” he soothed, “I’ll take care of you…you and our baby…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for leaving kudos! You're all the very best! :)
> 
> Also, I'm going to take a bit of a break from dark fics to focus on my other works, but I will return to this series - promise!

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** I initially posted this in October and I took it down for a number of reasons, the primary one being that after being dealt a personal loss I was not at all in the right frame of mind to be writing anything. 
> 
> Dark stories are not something I can write exclusively and with my mental health in the gutter, I wasn't able to write a damn thing. I'm getting better, but please bear with me while I get my footing again.
> 
> Thank you all for your patience and understanding!


End file.
